


The Restaurant

by doritodippingtrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Flirting, M/M, and Dipper is totally buying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritodippingtrash/pseuds/doritodippingtrash
Summary: In which Dipper gets stood up, Bill wants in Dipper's pants, and Tad endlessly supplies breadsticks.





	The Restaurant

The wait staff had their suspicions at around quarter to nine, which was about fifteen minutes after he had been seated, served the drinks, and was telling his waiter he'd need just a bit more time. Of course, they had seen it dozens of times, but it didn't make the situation any less sad. Dipper was beginning to have his own doubts sitting at the table, and others in the restaurant were beginning to stare. 

"Are you sure you don't want to order now?" his waiter, a pale skinned man with neatly combed dark hair asked. "I can bring you another round of breadsticks if you'd like."

He had been so lost in thought and in the pain of hunger and humiliation that Dipper hadn't quite registered what the man had asked at first.

"Oh, huh? Oh, yes please. I'm sure he's just caught up in traffic and he'll be here soon, though." he hadn't meant to blurt out that part, but it was all that was on his mind. His waiter, Tad, gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes. He left quickly after averting his gaze.

Dipper sat back and glanced around at another table with a couple, who were completely caught up in themselves and oblivious to everyone and everything around them. He wondered if he'd ever meet any one that would care that much about him. Did Gabe really stand him up, though? How could he? Dipper had thought they had clicked very well, or, as well as he could have clicked with any person his sister set him up with. This was supposed to be their fifth date. Technically, it could have very well counted as their first, since every other date had been at some puppet show or event, but Dipper still thought he liked the guy, and maybe he had liked Dipper back. He checked his watch again, it was going on quarter past nine, and he could feel rocks settle in his stomach and pile up to his throat. 

"Here's your bread, best in the house." Tad reappeared with fresh, out of the oven bread sticks, and the smell of butter garlic wafted over to Dipper's nose and reminded him of how long it had been since his last meal today. 

"Did you want to just have your order taken now? Or maybe give him a few more minutes?" Tad asked with a sympathetic tone to his voice. Dipper feared the question, but tried his best to remain faithful and hope maybe Gabe had been caught up. 

"Thank you, just a few more minutes, I'm sure." he replied, but he felt the truth when he heard his own words.

Tad gave him an apologetic look before answering, "Okay, I'll be back in five. Traffic is always crazy on Fridays after all." 

He watched his waiter walk away, and the people around him in the restaurant started to pay very close attention to him. He had been stood up and he knew it. Everyone could see it. He could feel the tears prickling at his eyes but he willed them to stay put, he wasn't much for causing a public scene. But Dipper had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He should have known that he wasn't that interested in him. He didn't like syfy, or mysteries, or theories or even books, all Gabe cared about were his stupid puppets. Why was he so desperate to be in a relationship with a guy that barely gave him the time of day? He was so stupid. It was all a mistake. 

He started to take out his wallet and leave a very nice tip for Tad that would also cover all the breadsticks and his drinks, when someone pulled out the chair across from him, and sat down. 

Perfect amber eyes, or eye, stared back at him, set into a face that looked meant for modelling, or acting, or something other than looking directly at Dipper. His blond hair was swept back and this man looked like he had just come out of a very important meeting. By now, it felt like the whole restaurant had eyes on them both, wondering just what was going on. 

"Sorry I'm late dear, traffic was terrible. Thanks for ordering the breadsticks though." the blond man said rather loudly. The people in the surrounding tables and booths quit staring so intensely, or at the very least it felt like it to Dipper. The man leaned in closer, keeping eye contact with Dipper's own chocolate eyes. 

"Name's Bill Cipher, nice to meet you. I couldn't stand by and let someone stand you up like that, I hope you don't mind. Tad told me all about it." he said, motioning slightly to the waiter currently serving three tables back, who winked at Dipper when he caught his eye. 

Red tinted his cheeks, as he stumbled over what to say to Bill.

"Th-thank you, haha, um, you didn't really have to go to so much trouble for me, it's okay really." Bill smiled back, his one permanently closed eye being pushed up by the gesture.

"I wanted to. So what's your name kid?" Bill's one eye wandered over Dipper's chest, where he found a small blue tree brooch pinned by his shirt pocket. 

"Pine Tree? That's adorable, I'll go with that." he said, and grabbed a breadstick from the basket. Dipper felt so confused, and could only stare at the man as he took a bite. 

"It's Dipper" 

"What's dipper?" 

"My, my name. It's Dipper. Dipper Pines." Bill's smile curled a bit more.

"I like Pine Tree better. So what are we having? It's on me, of course." Dipper, beyond the point of reasoning with this man that he absolutely didn't have to do this, shook his head and smiled at Bill.

"It's okay, you've been kind enough really, I can pay."

"Don't be silly, I own the place, it's not like you'll ruin my business with one meal."

After Bill mentioned that, Dipper went quiet. He owned the place? He took another look at his would-be-date. He certainly looked like he could own just about anything with his air of confidence and charming demeanor. 

'I guess it makes sense' Dipper thought to himself. He must have been staring too much at Bill, because he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I'm sort of an entrepreneur, but my main business is restaurants. I've got a night club and bar I've been working on expanding, but it's side stuff. Not trying to brag, Pine Tree, just thought I should get that out of the way first. The key to a successful date, and relationships in general, is communication of course."

Dipper'd words failed him, Bill looked too young to have that much already, but it was good timing, because Tad came right up to their table.

"I see your date finally made it! So, what'll it be tonight gentlemen?" He put another basket of bread on the table, which immediately got Dipper's attention, as he was so distracted by Bill that he completely forgot about his hunger. 

"I'll have a martini to start with and fillet mignon, but don't let Hector go lean on it this time. And a house salad. Pine Tree here can have anything he wants, but start him off with a bottle of that Grande Cru, I think he'll like it." Bill ordered Tad, but kept a very light tone with him when he spoke, as if he were conversing casually with a friend. Tad nodded and smiled, and turned his attention to Dipper, who had his hands twisted up in a knot and looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"And you, sir?"

"Oh, uh, I think I'll have the uhhmmm..." he scanned over the menu again. One would think that with all the time he spent being stood up, Dipper would have had a meal figured out already. But he spent so much time fussing, it wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind. He decided quickly on the second dish he saw.

"The 'shrimp linguini alfredo', I'll have that, please." Bill quirked a brow at him but didn't say anything. Tad smiled but accepted the answer and wrote it down.

"Okay, any salad or soup? We have a special tonight on minestrone."

"Oh, no I'm fine with-"

"He'll take that. Thanks Tad." Bill cut in, Tad nodded and went back to the kitchen to give the chef their order. Dipper could feel his face heat up again. He wasn't sure if he was flattered, or annoyed at this point. A little bit of both, probably.

Bill just offered him another dazzling smile and pointed at the basket.

"The breadsticks are the best in the city, or so I've heard. Did you have any yet?" he asked Dipper.

He nodded politely, and grabbed one out of the basket. He tried to eat it slowly so as not to let on how hungry he was.

"So what do you do Pine Tree? Let me guess, hm..." Bill's face scrunched up, looking over Dipper again. He snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Retail worker!" 

Dipper couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.

"Er, kind of. I work part time at my Great Uncle's Mystery House. Usually I'm doing work with his brother though." His hands twisted nervously in his lap; he wasn't used to getting this much attention, and he silently wondered if that was a good thing. 

Bill leaned in and held his head in one hand, which made him tilt his head a little to the left. It was kind of cute.

"Tell me more." is all he said.

Dipper's face flushed a bit more. 'Damn, can I just get through this night without turning red every five seconds?' he thought to himself.

"Well, uh, we sell knick-knacks and bobble-heads and t-shirts. We don't do refunds. And uh, we give tours in and a bit out of the building." Bill quirked his brow again and tilted his head back. 

"What for?"

"Oh, it's kind of locally famous for being haunted. My great-grandparents used to run it too, except my great-grandmother had her own little business of fortune telling on the side. Kind of out there, but it really helped them pay the bills." He stopped before he went on a ramble. He honestly loved working at the Mystery House, he had grown up there with his sister Mabel and loving Grunkles and he loved to talk about it. But he also realized he could go on too much about it sometimes. 

"I've really got to see it sometime then, huh Pine Tree?" Dipper was about to answer, when Tad came back with their drinks.

"One martini for Mr. Cipher, and one bottle of Cohce-Dury Corton Charlemagne Grand Cru for you." he said, placing down Bill's drink and Dipper's glass, presenting a bucket of ice, which he plucked the wine bottle out of. Bill rolled his eyes and took a swig from his glass. Dipper wasn't a wine expert, but that name sounded pretty fancy. He hoped it wasn't as expensive as it sounded.

"We've known each other since we were children Tad, if you keep calling me 'Mr. Cipher', I'm going to start calling you 'Mr. Strange'. " Tad smiled while pouring Dipper's glass.   
"Fair enough. How is that, sir?" he asked Dipper politely. 

"Oh, fine, thank you very much." somehow, Dipper had the running suspicion that Bill might say 'more', so he grabbed the wine glass before he could protest and took a sip. He tried to hold his face from scrunching up, but Bill noticed.

"How is it?" he asked, his lips twitching up in another smile. Dipper wasn't really into alcohol, but he didn't want to be rude and say no. It wasn't terrible, it did kind of taste like grapes. 

"It's good, thanks. Ummm..." not knowing what to say again, he took another breadstick to take away the taste. Bill let out a hearty chuckle, nodding at Tad, who took that as his cue to leave. 

But not before setting the wine bottle in front of Bill.

"So uhhh... How long have you been in Gravity City?" Dipper asked Bill tentatively, taking another sip of his wine. He wasn't too keen on the taste, but Tad had taken away his water before he left and he was thirsty. Bill traced the rim of his martini glass idly while keeping his eye on Dipper. 

"I've been around for a long time, longer than I can remember actually. I remember when most of this city was still a forest." Bill's eye lingered on Dipper's pin again. The brunette raised a brow this time, looking over Bill's features. 

"You can't be that old. You're only in your twenties, aren't you?" he said before he could think about asking that question. He almost immediately regretted his boldness, until Bill starting laughing. It garnered the attention of a few other diners, but this time Dipper didn't care that much.

"Ohhh, kid, you flatter me. I'm going on thirty-seven this year. But I'll take your naivety for a compliment." he replied calming a bit, but Dipper nearly choked on his drink. He didn't look a day over twenty-two, let alone even thirty. But thirty-seven years old? 'This guy is just full of surprises' he thought.

"But how about you? I didn't even think to have Tad ask for your ID, I hope you're not underage." Bill mentioned, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Dipper had already finished his first glass, and despite Bill's question, he was already pouring the brunette another one.

"I'm twenty-one, my birthday was just last month, actually." Dipper disregarded mentioning that it had actually been barely four weeks, but it was pointless to him anyways. He was just starting to feel a bit more relaxed around Bill; he didn't need to clog up their conversation with silly technicalities. Tad came back right then with their soup and salad and another basket of bread sticks, leaving as quickly as he came to attend to the other tables.

"How's the minestrone Pine Tree?"

"It's actually really good Bill, have you had it before?" 

Bill smiled, Dipper not even noticing that it had been the first time he had addressed him by his name. He lightly blew the steam from his spoon before taking another bite.

"Mhm, it's one of my favorites. I had some today for lunch actually." He took a bite of his own salad. Though, Dipper could definitely tell why it was his favorite soup. The tomato was amazing, and the vegetables were firm, but not crunchy or mushy. They were stewing for just the right amount of time, and the noodles weren't overcooked either. It was honestly the best soup Dipper had ever tasted. He'd definitely come back for more. He took another sip of his wine, which was starting to taste better itself. He didn't miss Bill's playful gaze over at his wine glass. The blond ate the olives from his martini, acting innocent enough. But it didn't really phase Dipper that much at this point, he was starting to enjoy his company.

"So, you run this place all the time? It must get pretty busy." He asked Bill. He scooped up another bite of his soup as the blond pushed back his hair and leaned toward him again.

"Actually, Tad and our hostess Pyronica run it. He and her co-manage. I mostly do the desk work and numbers, meet with people and all that. Like I said before, I've been trying to expand on my side projects a bit more. I can't be everywhere all the time, Pine Tree, but I try." Bill finished his salad and Dipper finished his glass of wine, and set it off to the side. Bill nonchalantly poured him more, and Dipper would have said something, but he had beat him to it. 

"So the work you said you did with your Uncle's brother, your other Uncle I'm guessing? What's that all about kid?" He kept his casual smile and charming eye on Dipper, which made him feel a bit flustered, but not as much as earlier.

"Great Uncles," Dipper corrected, "and it's mostly research. I tend not to bring it up, but we do some paranormal investigation and study local myths. You wouldn't believe the weird things we get phone calls about." He laughed a little bit to himself and kept the smile that came with it. He never usually told anyone that until they asked.

"Why not? I think that's really fascinating. What kind of weird stuff?" Bill asked, another smile on his face, but this time a little different. Dipper couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like the other was hiding something. 'He probably actually thinks I am weird and doesn't want to admit it.' he thought. He shrugged it though, and took another drink from his wine glass before he answered.

"Well, usually it's just calls on house ghosts, oujia boards, haunted objects and the like. We know how to take care of that stuff. But lately we get calls in from people who've been having nightmares and dangerous cases of sleepwalking. I found a psychiatrist to direct these people to and we've been sticking to that, but you wouldn't believe how many calls we get in a week over it."

"That's Strange, really. Speaking of him," Bill replied as Tad came by with their orders; and another basket of bread sticks.

"A fillet mignon, medium rare, not too lean and the sides charred for you," Tad announced, placing Bill's dinner in front of him. It was displayed artfully, and had just a light steam coming from it. 

"And shrimp linguini alfredo with tomato for you." Dipper had to admit, for a bowl of noodles, they looked pretty fancy. But their artful display didn't make them look any less appetizing. 

"Wow." he couldn't help but say. He took another sip of wine. And another.

"It looks great, thank you Tad." Bill said, and Tad simply smiled, nodded and left. Taking the knife and fork from his folded napkin, he then started to carve into his fillet. It was hot pink, and red juice flowed out from the meat when he cut it open. Bill took a bite, chewing softly, all the while keeping his eye on Dipper. The brunette, however, barely noticed, as he was too preoccupied with his own plate. 

"This is really delicious Bill, no wonder everyone is dying to come in here!" Dipper smiled at him, his cheeks once again tinted a light pink, but he didn't really care. The pasta was amazing, and the flavor of alfredo was like a dream in his mouth. 

"Interesting choice of words, kid." Bill mumbled, but Dipper barely heard it. 

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, just wondered if you had any siblings." Bill replied, that playful smile on his lips again. Dipper blinked and then registered the question, and pushed his hair back. Bill squinted his eyes, thinking he saw something on the young man's forehead, but it was too quick of a gesture to be able to tell.

"I have one, actually, funny that you ask. My twin sister, Mabel. You'd probably like her, she's really outgoing and creative." 

"And what about you, Pine Tree? You're not?" Bill asked, and Dipper finished his second glass of wine. Bill didn't pick up the wine bottle this time, however, and waited for the brunette's response. 

"Me? No, I'm her polar opposite, really. I don't get out much, and I'm almost always reading. She's actually the one who tried setting me up with Gabe." Bill's eye narrowed slightly, and he tilted his head. 

"Who's Gabe?" 

"Oh, yeah... He's the guy that, you know, stood me up tonight. I've only known him for a few weeks but I thought... I don't know. The guy is really into puppets."Bill scrunched up his face a bit, not expecting Dipper's response.

"Puppets? Like Pinocchio?" 

Dipper let out a small laugh, and shook his head lightly. 

"No, no. Like sock puppets. He took me to all these crazy puppet events. I'm not sure where Mabel picked him up from, but it's no surprise she found him and decided to play matchmaker. It's one of her hobbies." Dipper smiled, and went to pick up his wine glass, but it was empty. Bill saw this, and refilled it as he spoke.

"'Puppet Crazy Gabe', huh? Never heard of anyone quite like that before, Pine Tree. You sure you didn't just make it all up to get a free meal?" Bill finished topping off his glass and set the bottle back down in the ice bucket, half full, and smiled. Dipper smiled back and let out another small chuckle, before taking a sip of his wine.

"No, I don't think so. But I'm glad he stood me up." The words flew right out of his mouth and were he more sober, Dipper would have been embarrassed over being so bold. But he wasn't, and he didn't care that he said it. It was the truth, after all. He hadn't felt so carefree in a long time. Bill looked a bit caught off-guard, but his eye softened after a moment. 

"Me too." he replied, and they ate the rest of their meals comfortably, chatting every so often. Dipper didn't bother to keep track of how many times Bill was refilling his glass, that is, until the bottle was about empty. By that time, he only noticed because he wanted more. But he was so terribly drunk he didn't even register that it was just a little before midnight, and the restaurant was closing. 

"Wow, it's-it's midnight a'ready? Jeesh, I've gotta get back, uh, back home." slurred Dipper, trying to get out of his seat. Bill laughed, having watched Dipper go from timid sober to talkative drunk had been interesting for him, to say the least. 

"Slow down Pine Tree, the night's still young. Why don't we take a stop some place else tonight?" Bill asked, a sly tone in his voice. It wasn't missed by Dipper, but in his drunken state, he needed a minute to think of his response. 

"I-I-I, I dunno Bill, I mean tonight has been wonderful, don't uh, don't get me wrong but-" 

"C'mon, kid, loosen up will ya? Lemme show you how to have a little fun. Hey, Tad!" Bill called the dark haired man over, and he was there almost immediately- or what seemed like it to Dipper. 

"Have Eightball bring my car around, I'm gonna take Pine Tree for a spin."

"Got it." he replied, shifting his eyes over to the brunette, who was finishing his last glass of wine. He knelt closer to his boss, whispering to him.

"Is this one going to be a candidate?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm gonna hang onto him for a bit though, I kinda like the kid." Bill replied smoothly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine with me. I'll be in the back closing up." Tad told him, before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Dipper almost fell onto the curb, but Bill held him up. The brunette couldn't help but notice how strong the other's arms were.

"Wow, do you- do you *hic* work out all the time?" he asked Bill, who couldn't help but grin down at the young man he was holding. He winked at Dipper, or blinked, he couldn't really tell when the man only had one eye. 

"I get my exercise. Ever been in a sports car, kid?" he questioned Dipper, who seemed to put some thought into his answer with a scrunched up expression. 

"Hmmm, I uh, I think maybe in... No, no that was a coach bus..." he trailed off, wondering to himself if he had. He leaned onto Bill, who felt incredibly warm to him in out in the cool night. Bill laughed again, getting his kicks from Dipper's drunkenness.

"Oh kid, you're killing me. Are you like this on every date, or just me?" 

"No, I- I'm not usually, I don't even really drink..." he stopped for a moment, a terrifying thought crossing his mind. His insides felt cold, and he snapped his face directly at Bill.

"Did, did you get me drunk on purpose?" 

"You're a smart kid, Pine Tree! You deserve a prize! How about a ride in a lambo?"

"You-you tricked *hic* me! You just wanted in m-m-my pants!" Dipper slurred, trying to push Bill away, but somehow ending up more entangled in the blond.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so dramatic. I mean kind of, but do we really need the theatrics, kid?"

Finally at that moment, the car came around. A big man, or what kind of looked like a man, came out of the car and opened the passenger's side for Bill.

"Thanks, Eightball. Take it easy." He handed the figure a couple of bills before hauling Dipper over his shoulder, who protested loudly and started beating on his back.

"No prob Boss."

\-----------------   
A pounding in his head was the first thing Dipper felt, but he tried to ignore it for as long as possible. He pulled the covers over his head, trying to protect himself from the sun. The cool silk felt good against his forehead, and he started to fall down that familiar black hole of sleep. Then he started to remember bits of last night. Gabe standing him up, being alone at the restaurant, that beautiful stranger...Bill. 

Dipper tried to throw the covers off of himself, but only managed to get tangled in them. He was thrashing about in a panic, until his world fell upside down, and he landed hard on his back. He cried out in frustration and pain, until he successfully was out of the damned bedding that trapped him. Looking around, he confirmed that he was definitely not in his room. Light flooded in from all around, bouncing off the cream colored walls and onto the plush furniture. It looked... nice. He glanced up to the bedside table, spotting a glass of water, and was reminded of his horrible headache. Standing up, he noticed he was the only one in the room, but there was a note labeled "Pine Tree" and two small pills next to it on the bedside table. 

Pine Tree,   
I had to go in to work, otherwise I would have stayed in bed. You're a cuddler. I already took the liberty of adding my number into your phone and vice versa, no need to thank me. Here's two aspirin for that giant headache no doubt you'll be having.   
See ya after work, kid   
-Bill 

Dipper raked his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe he let himself get mixed up with this complete stranger. He scanned the note over again, finding more on the back.

p.s. No, we didn't have sex.

He let out a sigh of relief, and sat back down on the bed. Grabbing the aspirin and the glass, Dipper gulped both down greedily. The glass was finished in seconds, but he was still thirsty. He set it back onto the night stand, before standing back up and stretching. But then he stopped, and wondered aloud,

"How am I getting home?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is just something one of us did in our spare time. We're still working on the next two chapters for Hunter's Prey and should have them done soon, but if you haven't already checked out our main story please do! Just know that we are two college students who update verrrrrrry irregularly, especially with finals just around the corner. We thought posting this would be a good idea before finals hit. Hope you like it! ^-^


End file.
